


Pandora's Jar

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [20]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Violence, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: This was just the latest in a string of bad ideas, but it felt too good to regret.





	Pandora's Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous May Day prompt: _can you do fort max/prowl. Just prowl being fragged by a bigger bot is... It's just great._
> 
> And please note that Prowl's already injured by canon events.

Sometimes he was haunted.

People saw Red Alert’s struggle; people sympathized. Red Alert needed that sympathy, Prowl supposed. And in the scheme of things, he was glad Red Alert continued to survive. He was not yet certain that he was glad Red Alert had broken Sentinel’s hold at the last.

A quick, clean blast to the cranium. It could have all been over. No more secrets, no more plots, and no more lies. No more pain.

And life, Prowl knew, was nothing but pain.

 _Abandon all hope_ ; the phrase existed as a ragged data byte without source notes or suggested meanings in his memory. Simple words in a regional dialect of Earth. Prowl had not realized he had any hope left. Fear, yes. Pain, ever so much. Despair, in spades.

He had thought, truly thought, that most cruel of emotions had left him. But Prowl hadn’t let it go at all, had he?

Looking down from the gangway, Prowl eyed the long drop down. The rails were high, but even as awkwardly heavy as some of the most recent violations of his self had left him, he could climb that high. And it still wouldn’t be as far as he had already fallen, would it?

Shutting down his remaining optic, he closed out the view and pondered his decision to come here. To work for the good of Cybertron again. If Fortress Maximus hadn’t known his wanted status, Red Alert certainly would. And, too, there was Cerebros, an unknown. Prowl rubbed at the back of his neck.

“You keep doing that. You have a rust infection or something?”

Onlining his sight, Prowl jerked around, auxiliary panels flicking high and back to put them out of danger, to find Fortress Maximus standing near the archway into the main body of this titan they had set up their base in.

Maximus frowned. “You’re jumpy.”

“I have some cause for concern.” Flicking one panel in a dismissive shrug, Prowl stepped forward, intent on heading back inside to wait until Sovereign was ready to go. “I have been kicked, shot, and violated since arriving.”

Maximus’ expression soured from concern to defensive anger. “Hey, you came here without any kind of message -- And it’s not like we didn’t have good reasons!”

Yes. They had good reasons. Everyone always did. He thought about the drop over the rails again. Since he didn’t really want to die, just think about it, Prowl began to step past Maximus. As he did, he flicked both panels higher yet to avoid banging into the mech. Maximus’ scowl turned into a glare, and he snatched the right panel in one huge hand and yanked Prowl to a stop. “Look, I’m not apologizing for kicking you. You _left_ me there --”

Pain lanced up and down his flank. Even if the joint had been suited to rough handling, which it wasn’t, the panel itself was still tender from Maximus’ kick. And of course Red Alert had shot him on that side. Smothering his yelp only meant it came out as a whimper. Maximus jerked his hand back, but he was slow to release Prowl’s panel. That secondary tug upset Prowl’s balance. Damned stupid big mech barely caught him before he smashed his already busted face into the ground.

“Whoa, whoa! What gives? I didn’t pull that hard, Prowl.”

Maximus steadied him against the outside wall, but Prowl swatted Maximus’ hands away. He didn’t want to admit to weakness. It didn’t matter how visibly injured he was. He couldn’t let them know how deep it ran. ”Don’t grab me.”

“You owe me a talk, damn you.”

“About _what_? Oh. Garrus. Fine. You can apologize now. ”

Fortress Maximus’ fist looked as big as his head. Felt like it too, impacting on his cheek beneath his empty socket. Maximus caught him (again) before he stumbled to the ground and slammed him back against the wall. Going limp in Maximus’ hold, he dangled there, gasping in a fresh wash of pain. Distantly, he wondered if he would be thrown over the edge. Again.

And if it mattered.

“You _left_ me on Garrus,” Maximus ground out. “Overlord had me there for years. He took me apart piece by piece. Why didn’t you send anyone?”

Plating creaked. His upper arms added their pain to the jumble of it riddling all through his body now. How would he remember now? When had Garrus-9 fallen? What had been there, besides Fortress Maximus? A prison? Maximus had been a warden there. Prisoners. Arcee, for instance.

 _Aequitas._ Right, and that had certainly come back to crawl up his tailpipe recently, hadn’t it?

“Prowl, answer me!”

“How did you get away?” His voice cracked and Maximus snarled. Prowl repeated himself, grabbing Maximus’ arms before the mech shook him again. “How did you get away?”

“What? I didn’t! They said the Wreckers -- But you didn’t order them to come for _me_!”

“I thought everyone was dead! I didn’t know there was anything to rescue until Springer got a report from a covert agent!” Prowl kicked at the wall, trying to wriggle loose. “Overlord isn’t known for leaving survivors!”

Maximus bent closer, blocking Prowl's view of the ragged landscape and stars beyond the gangway rails. Prowl let his brief struggle die and waited.

"You can't even say you're sorry for not checking?"

"Why would I have? Overlord's capabilities and habits are known. There was nothing to say that anything remained of our installation until I received word otherwise. I sent the Wreckers in then. I had no reason to believe you or anyone else lived." Prowl looked up to meet Maximus' fury. The other mech tightened his grip, forcing a pained grunt out of Prowl. "You're hurting me."

"Am I? Is it bad?" Maximus leaned closer, pinning Prowl with his weight.

"Fortress Maximus."

"He blinded me and cut me into pieces as slowly as he knew how. And you put him on that ship."

"Well, if Chromedome wouldn't take care of his duty --" Prowl began, snarling. Did no one _think_? How could a ship's complement of two hundred or less compare to a planetary population of thousands? When war had already reduced them from millions? He went on, "I didn’t know they would pick you up at Delphi! And leaving him on Cybertron to tear the planet's population apart wasn't an option!"

For a long, delirious moment, Prowl thought Maximus would throw him. The tightness of his mouth and the wildness in his gaze promised Prowl a quick death. Instead, Maximus vented, long and slow, wafting the moon's thin air over Prowl. "I want to hate you."

Narrowing his optics, Prowl tightened his grasp on the other mech's arms. "You're hurting me."

"I could cut you apart. Leave you a damned mess. Like I was."

"You could do many things." Prowl pulled at Maximus' arms and tried again to catch his pedes against the wall. Maximus' systems had been running hot, but now his cooling fans kicked on. His aching auxiliary panels detected a rising charge in the air. Prowl shuddered, nervous now, and squirmed in Maximus' grip.

"I could. And you couldn't stop me cutting on you. Could you?" Maximus watched him, head tilted as he listened to Prowl's systems stutter in confusion. Taking a half step back, Maximus let Prowl drop to the ground. Then he caught Prowl's jaw in one hand and held him still for a slow, gentle kiss.

Prowl's joints locked. Every whirling calculation in his head screeched to a halt. Maximus ended the kiss and glared down at him. Prowl flinched, auxiliary panels scraping on the wall. Then Maximus kissed him again, and the hand dropped from Prowl's jawline to his shoulder then down. Maximus' fingers traced the damage they had left behind on Prowl’s upper arm before traveling outward to his panels. Jags of pleasure mingled with the older aches, and Prowl shuddered in Maximus' hold. When Maximus' free hand reached his hip, Prowl jerked his head back to hiss, "Fortress Maximus, just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Changing the conversation. Want to frag?"

"You just stood there threatening to cut me or tear me to pieces, and now you’re asking to frag?" Scowling up at Maximus, Prowl tried to wiggle out of Maximus’ hold.

Maximus had the grace to look embarrassed, but he repeated the question. "Yeah, well. You want to frag or not?"

Stopping, Prowl stared at Maximus and felt vaguely like he shouldn’t trust his mind. But this was too crazy not to be real. And he hurt too damn much. When he didn’t answer immediately, Maximus stabbed a finger at him. "You can’t tell me not to be angry, Prowl. But I’m not planning to hurt you, that way. I don't frag like that. Just wanna get rid of the...edge. I _am_ angry. Rather than tear you a new one, I _could_ wear myself out. You’re running as hot as I am. I figured before you take Sovereign back, we can work off some of it together."

"Red Alert --"

"Doesn't frag. Or, wait. Not what you meant. He won’t care if we do, no."

Prowl wondered if that was supposed to be reassuring. It _could_ mean Red Alert didn’t care what Maximus did to him. Actually, it probably did. "The minibot?"

"Do you want to frag? Yes or no, Prowl." Fortress Maximus leaned down again but studiously did not touch Prowl. "Or are you scared of me?"

Prowl looked up at him, and his mind helpfully recalled his most recent partners. If they could be called partners. Fortress Maximus wouldn't be the largest of them. And thus far, he had been the least violent and unsettling. Prowl swallowed the urge to laugh at the irony. "You really don’t mean to hurt me? You’ll stop if…?”

“Would you know if I lied? C’mon, Prowl. Yes or no.”

”Answer me. Please."

"Just a frag, Prowl. Some angry hate sex is all I’m after right now."

Prowl almost believed he meant it just like that. A frag without further violence, but no need for niceties. Prowl didn't remember the last time his interactions had been without pain. But it begged the question. Did he believe Maximus?

"Prowl? You in there? Yes or no? Cerebros is going to wanna fix you up soon. Ish. After he finishes Sovereign’s repairs."

"Yes," Prowl answered finally. It couldn't be the worst decision of his life. If Maximus kept his word. It wasn’t as if he didn’t need some pleasure. Frisson jolted up his back strut as Maximus reached for him. Fortress Maximus was correct; Prowl could do little to stop him. Maximus wasn’t a table to flip, after all. But he had not thrown Prowl over the railing. He hadn’t stabbed needles into Prowl’s brain. He hadn’t forcibly melded Prowl into a monstrosity. He hadn’t altered Prowl’s body without permission. That was one up on nearly everyone Prowl knew, wasn’t it? Prowl leaned closer and wondered when hope had crept back into his thoughts. “I would like to.”

Maximus’ hands dropped to his hips and slid lower to cup his thighs and aft. He pulled Prowl close and bent to catch Prowl’s mouth again, soft as before. Prowl pressed into Maximus’ hold, shuddering down to his struts.

Prowl pushed back into the kiss only to have Maximus break it. The mech lifted him up, took one step forward, and pressed Prowl into the wall. Catching his hands on Maximus’ shoulders, Prowl also fumbled his legs up around Maximus’ waist to stay balanced. “Here?”

“It’s as private here as it’s gettin’ anywhere, Prowl.” Maximus’ smirked. “Still want to?”

This was a terrible idea. “Yes. I want to.”

Then Maximus was kissing him again.

Shaking as much with reaction as heat, Prowl released his hold to touch Maximus’ chest. He wanted some measure of control in this encounter. Somewhere in his brain, he thought he would find it in reciprocation. The grip on his aft shifted until Maximus rubbed himself against Prowl. The movement broke the kiss again, but the friction there added to his rising charge.

As he thumbed over the sensitive biolights in Maximus’ chest, Prowl realized the mech’s spike swelled against him, and Maximus was thrusting against him. The hands at his aft pulled him forward, increasing the friction. Maximus’ fingers stroked between Prowl’s thighs, urging his body to open. It took conscious will to tap down his mind’s fear and his body’s eagerness both, and he shoved Maximus’ chest. “Slow down. Wait.”

Fortress Maximus shuddered, but he didn’t pull back. He did still, hands gripping Prowl’s aft firmly. “C’mon, Prowl.”

“I just -- Give me a moment,” Prowl whispered. He could hear his own cooling system running hard, but his hands shook against Maximus’ chest. Maybe it had been too long.

Maximus tipped his head back to look at Prowl, gaze narrowed. He adjusted his grip on Prowl’s aft again until he supported Prowl with only one hand. He brought the other up to mold along Prowl’s jawline. Maximus rested his thumb over Prowl’s lips and rubbed lightly. “You want to stop?”

Prowl didn’t quite know how to answer. Maximus moved his hand up over the cheek he had punched, stroking gently. After a silent moment, Maximus laughed, both bitter and amused. “Or you just wanted to make sure I would. I’ll leave you here, Prowl, if that’s what you want. You’re hot, though. I can feel your charge against mine. If you open up, all I’ll do is take care of that for both of us.”

Hardly the best chat-up he had ever heard, but Maximus had stopped. He had. Prowl held that close and turned his head into Maximus’ hand. He nuzzled Maximus’ palm, watching Maximus’ gaze darken.

“I’m… I’m good,” he said finally. “Please?”

“Good...good. We’ll slow down, Prowl. Okay? Open up? I just wanna feel you...”

Ignoring the trembling he could not quite suppress, Prowl did as Maximus asked. It helped steady his nerves that Maximus didn’t immediately thrust into him. Maximus didn’t even move, though he felt the increased tension in the mech’s body. Instead, Maximus continued to pet his face for a few confusing moments more.

When he stopped, Maximus still didn’t reach between them for Prowl’s open valve. He set his hand on the wall, took his weight off Prowl. That let him shift his stance until he braced Prowl up instead of pinning him in place. The move rubbed Maximus’ spike firmly against the folds of Prowl’s wet valve and the nodal points around it. Pleasure lit through him, leaving him gasping.

“You liked that, huh? Can you reach down there now? Take me in hand and show me what you want from this, Prowl.”

He wasn’t fooled. Maximus still controlled this insanity, but the little changes eased that ever-paranoid corner of his mind. That allowed desire win out, and Prowl settled one hand on Maximus’ shoulder for support. The other he stroked down the mech’s body. “I want you in me. Not… I don’t want pain. I already know how much damage I can take.”

“We’re not talking about damage here. Okay? Just getting each other off.”

Prowl’s hand curled up over the concentric circular prominence on Maximus’ middle, and wondered how rude it would be to ask if it was another gun with Maximus’ spike still rubbing against his valve. Just picturing Maximus’ expression had him grinning. Weakly, but the touch of humor eased his mind that much more.

And he realized, stroking there around that prominence, that Maximus was rumbling softly. “You like that?”

“Primus, keep doing that. Please. If you stop, please let me frag you --”

Listening to Fortress Maximus plead for it, after all this lead up, Prowl nearly laughed in his face. He hadn’t forgotten his concerns; he still hurt, and some of that was freshly done. By Maximus. Sliding his hand down, he slipped his fingers around the fat, ready spike rubbing against him. Maximus thrust forward, as soon as Prowl guided it into place, and cursed over his head. To his relief, Maximus moved no faster than his guiding touch did, and Prowl met the slow movement with a pleased hiss. This was still a terrible idea, but the slow, steady slide inside him felt so, so good.

“If I’d known you felt like this, I’d have tried this before. Frag. You’re so wet. Come on, tilt your -- just a little closer, yeah? You feel so ready, Prowl. C’mon. Oh yeah, touch us both. Just like that. Frag, _frag_.”

Maximus’ whispers connected straight to his valve. He rubbed his fingers through the wetness his body made between them. Every pass around his swollen node brushed against Maximus’s spike as the mech moved inside him. Oversensitive with arousal, his own biolights flickering, it didn’t quite hurt to speed himself into overload, but he might not have stopped if it had. He slipped off that edge, into the surge, and threw his head back to shout at the stars.

He didn’t remember feeling so good for far too long. 

If he had a thought free to rattle around as he trembled through the aftershocks, he would have expected Maximus to cut loose. Instead, the mech waited, all coiled heat and flared lights, until Prowl slumped in his arms. He felt the weight of Maximus’ gaze locked on him. Exhausted, Prowl lifted his wet hand to close over that prominence on Maximus’ belly. Cursing, Maximus moved within him again, and Prowl’s body twitched uncomfortably in reaction.

Maximus wasn’t truly hurting him. His caution still surprised Prowl. It wasn’t much longer before Prowl felt him reach his own pleasure. The little lightning scurried over Fortress Maximus’ frame, almost distracting Prowl from the liquid heat of Maximus’ release. Carefully, he moved his hand away from that very sensitive bit of Maximus’ belly.

“You’re shaking. Was I that good for you?” Maximus eased himself out. He defied Prowl’s expectations again: instead of dropping Prowl gracelessly to the ground, he hefted Prowl higher. And closer. “ _You_ certainly felt good to me.”

Prowl frowned, shifting in Maximus’ hold. He looked at the ground and debated demanding to be put down. Instead, he said, “That didn’t seem very angry.”

“Yeah, well. Felt good, didn’t it? Just needed to take the edge off. You want to get something to snack on?”

“I -- Yes?” Prowl paused then whispered, “Thank you.”

Maximus looked down at him, expression unreadable, then he nodded. “Let’s clean up, and I’ll show you where we have fuel…”


End file.
